Sad Love Story
by hyeri chan
Summary: Sedih, pasti iya. Siapa yang tidak sedih ketika ditinggal oleh orang yang disayangi? Ditinggal keluar negeri, suatu hari pasti masih bisa bertemu lagi. Ditinggal ke alam lain? Nanti juga pasti menyusul juga kan. heuh.. pada akhirnya pasti bertemu juga.


Tittle : Sad Love Story

Author : Nikky-Chan

Main Cast :

Shin Ji Hyun (OC)

Kris EXO

Other

All Jihyun POV

Sedih, pasti iya. Siapa yang tidak sedih ketika ditinggal oleh orang yang disayangi? Ditinggal keluar negeri, suatu hari pasti masih bisa bertemu lagi. Ditinggal ke alam lain? Nanti juga pasti menyusul juga kan. heuh.. pada akhirnya pasti bertemu juga.

Benarkah? Bagaimana jika seseorang yang meninggalkanku itu ada di surga, lalu aku di neraka? Tidak bisa bertemu ya? Sedihnya.. kuakui, aku ini bukan anak yang benar-benar baik. Yah meskipun setidaknya aku masih berkelakuan baik, koreksi 'berusaha'. Meskipun terkadang justru usahaku menjerumuskanku pada kerepotan yang membuat eomma appa tidak berhenti berkomat-kamit. Mengoceh ini, mengoceh itu. Sorry broo... gak ingat umurku? Meskipun badan minimalis begini, usiaku sudah hampir menginjak 1/5 abad. Kerenkan?

Nama? Oh, aku lupa. Jihyun. Untuk sementara ini bermarga Shin. Akan berubah menjadi Cho jika Kyuhyun melamarku. Atau mungkin Park, karena mungkin Chanyeol yang akan melamarku terlebih dulu. Siapa mereka? Bukan siapa-siapa ._.

24 Februari 2005

Setelah kepindahan satu temanku, Sungra. Kini tinggal aku dan Insoo. Terserah orang mau bilang apa padaku. Karena niatku memang cuma berteman. Oke.. oke aku tahu aku hanya rakyat jelata biasa, sedangkan Sungra dan Insoo anak orang kaya. Lantas aku tidak boleh berteman dengan mereka begitu?

"Insoo ingin bertemu denganmu di depan kamar mandi dekat kantin" itu aku.. itu aku, berperan sebagai mak comblang. Hadeuuh.. ngenes. Aku saja belum pernah pacaran. Oh.. bisa-bisa eomma menggilingku, tidak ingat umur? Aku masih kelas 5 SD sekarang.

Namja yang tingginya sama denganku itu mengangguk mengerti lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Sudah? Begini saja? Terserah saja sih...

Usai istirahat kedua, Insoo memberiku kabar bahwa dia dan namja bernama hyukjae tadi sudah jadian. Lalu aku dapat apa? Ucapan 'Terima kasih'. Yup, aku anak yang baik kan. Seperti orang bodoh saja.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong tempat jadiannya gak elit sekali ya?._. ups?

Sorenya aku pergi les...

Entah kenapa pikiranku tiba-tiba melayang pada Insoo dan Hyukjae. Mungkin jika aku punya pacar akan terasa menyenangkan. Aku rela digi– tidak Jihyun kan anak yang baik.

Uuggh.. tapi kenapa sekarang mataku tidak bisa teralihkan dari guru magang yang masih muda yang mengajar itu. Usianya terpaut 6 tahun denganku, mungkin sih. Oh.. mungkin karena dia sedang mengajar. Apa iya ada yang terus menatap mukanya, pelajarannya pun bisa di tangkap? Hap.. hap.. hap.. happ.. tangkap... tangkap.. Tidak segila itu.

"Kau tak apa? Sepertinya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" Demi bule-bule yang suka berjemur di pantai, wajahku kok panas?

"Tak apa" jawabku acuh.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah" –itu alamiah

"Aku sedikit... pusing" –bohong, cerdas sekali.

"Kalau begitu kau pulang saja, akan kuhub–"

"Ini alami, sudahlah anda lanjutkan saja mengajarnya" potongku. Dia terdiam dulu, lalu mengangguk ragu dan melanjutkan pelajaran. Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri Shin.

30 Oktober 2008

"Kris oppa bekerja dulu, baru setelahnya dia akan kuliah di Kyunghee"

"Jurusan kedokteran?"

"Yeah.. Jurusan Kedokteran" aku mengangguk mengerti lalu melanjutkan acara antri di kasir untuk membayar tteopokki pesanan kami. Kami? Aku dan Sulli, temanku SMP. Lalu siapa yang ssedang kami bicarakan? Itu lho.. guru magang di tempat lesku sampai sekarang yang usianya selisih 6 tahun denganku. Pantas aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sekitar rumah. Sedikit bocoran, dia itu menjadi tetanggaku sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, waktu aku kelas 6 SD.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" aku menoleh sambil menggelengkan kepala, tidak tahu. Dia tahu aku mengaguminya –menyukainya.

"Kalian disini?" suara itu, kami menoleh dan mendapati Kris oppa yang err... dia berjongkok karena kantong plastiknya jatuh. Uggh.. tteopokki yang malang.

"Ne, kami mengantri kau tidak lihat?" jawabku acuh. Kedai tteopokkie ini memang ramai, ditambah lagi semua pemesannya selalu dalam jumlah besar, sepertiku. Kulihat dia hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi, kenapa ekspresi wajah yang dikeluarkannya selalu sukses membuatku merona begini? Sulli menyenggol lenganku, sungkan karena aku terlihat acuh.

"Kau mau mentraktir kami?" canda Sulli untuk mencairkan obrolan. Kris sudah selesai dengan kantong plastiknya.

"Boleh, kalian bisa menambah pesanan kalau mau"

Dengan ini kenyatakan bahwa perasaanku pada Kris oppa selama 3 tahun ini belum berubah sama sekali. jantungku masih bekerja abnormal jika berada didekatnya.

31 Maret 2012

"Setelah lulus High School aku akan ke Jepang untuk bekerja disana" itu Minhyun. Bukan lagi teman, aku sudah punya 5 sahabat sejak 2 tahun ini. Mereka adalah Minhyun, Sulli, Insoo, Yoorin, dan Ryemi. Setelah ini aku diminta memasuki fakultas ekonomi di Kyunghee, padahal aku sangat menyukai sastra. Sampai sekarang aku masih anak baik, terlalu menuruti orang tuaku. Anak berbakti ya?

Mengingat bekerja, bagaimana kabar-'nya'? aku sudah lama tidak pernah bertemu.

"Memikirkan apa?" Yoorin bertanya sambil menepuk bahuku, sedikit kaget tubuhku agak terlonjak dibuatnya.

"Tidak ada"

"Bagaimana kabar 'orang itu'?" tanya Ryemi.

"Siapa? Kris oppa?"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Entahlah"

"Tiba-tiba merindukannya?" aku menunduk "Yeah.. tidak juga" secara perlahan, dia memang mulai menjauh dari hidupku. Bahkan sebenarnya kami memang tidak pernah dekat. Aku menyukainya hanya dalam diam, mana dia tahu tentang perasaanku.

25 Desember 2013

"Dia sudah jadi dokter"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.." aku masih tidur sekamar dengan adikku –Minri- seperti waktu masih kecil.

"Dia tinggi, tampan, putih lagi. Tidak ada lagi yang seperti itu di sekitar rumah" aku mengangguk setuju. Jika di rumah tidak ada bukan berarti di kampus tidak ada. Oh iya.. aku benar-benar sudah masuk fakultas ekonomi

28 April 2014

Aku sedang mendengarkan dosen yang sedang mendongengkan cerita tentang fungsi Bank. Aku pusing. Sepertinya aku punya kesempatan untuk tidur. Teman-teman yang lain juga ada yang tertidur. Kurasa tak masalah.

"Ya! Kau.." suara berat yang berbisik, merinding. Aku baru saja menyembunyikan wajahku pada lenganku yang kusilangkan diatas meja. Sampai sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku dari belakang, mengganggu langkah awalku menuju alam mimpiku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja jangkung yang duduk dibelakangku sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, namja jangkung yang memiliki nama... heuh.. aku sudah menyebutkannya sebelumnya. Bukan.. Taemin itu artis. Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Si Tiang listrik di kelas. Bahkan dia sendiri menjuluki irinya sebagai galah, dasar idiot.

"Boleh aku menitipkan ini padamu, jika ada anak yang belum mendapat kelompok masukkan saja dalam kelompokku" aku mengangguk dan menerima kertas berisi nama anggota kelompoknya. Oh, tadi dosen kami memang memberi tugas kelompok. Sial, padahal aku ingin bersantai.

"Gomawo.."

"Hm.." aku masih sama, masih berwajah datar. Pipiku saja terasa kaku karena tidak pernah tersenyum. Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol, sebenarnya aku juga mulai tertarik padanya entah karena apa. Dia idiot. Lalu apa? Dia tinggi, tampan, pintar, dan ceria lagi. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sudah lama tidak pernah kutemui.

Oh iya, Chanyeol itu sering main di rumah Jae Ho –tetanggaku- jadi otomatis dia sering bertemu denganku. Otomatis, diam-diam aku malah mengamatinya. Sering aku melihatnya bermain gitar dan menyanyi dengan suara beratnya, lebih baik dia ngerapp saja deh.

"Aku pulang dulu.." pamitnya. Sok dekat sekali. Aku dan dia saja jarang bicara, kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu. Insoo menyenggolku dengan lengannya. Niatnya sih menggoda, tapi maaf saja nona Park aku tidak tergoda dengan godaan setanmu..

.

.

.

"Kris telah dipanggil Tuhan" kabar yang mengejutkan. Kukira aku baru saja pulang kuliah, dan belum menyentuh kasur tercintaku. Kenapa aku sudah mendapat mimpi buruk begini? Entah mengapa aku ingin menangis saat itu juga ketika eomma memberitahukanku kabar duka itu, tapi tak setetes air matapun jatuh. Hanya saja rasanya dadaku baru saja ditimpa batu yang beratnya berton-ton.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak.

"Hufft..."

Mungkin ini sudah rencana Tuhan. Aku bahkan tidak sempat memberitahukan perasaanku padanya. Sedih? Tentu saja. Mataku setia terpejam mengenangnya ketika mengkhawatirkanku atau ketika dia tersenyum padaku.

Kubuka mataku dan mendapati seorang namja jangkung yang langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sekarang kau boleh menangis, aku sudah disini kok.." kalimat penenangnya membuatku bisa sedikit mengangkat kedua sudut bibirku ke atas, tersenyum. Air mataku tak keluar juga, tapi aku mempererat pelukan kami.

"Tak apa semua akan baik-baik saja" dia bersuara lagi. Mungkin Tuhan benar-benar tak menakdirkan Kris untukku, dan hanya diperbolehkan untuk menyimpan namanya di hatiku sebagai salah satu kenangan indah dihidupku.

Mungkin saja, Chanyeol yang akan selalu menjadi obat penenangku. Mungkin? Kuharap iya, semoga saja.

'_Tapi Tuhan, terimalah dia. Dan berikanlah dia tempat terbaik disisimu. Katakan padanya bahwa aku selalu mencintainya sebagai kenangan indah yang pernah hadir di hidupku'_

FIN

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, aku menyu–mencintaimu" Chanyeol melongo, tiba-tiba sekali karena kami memang jarang bicara dan aku tidak pernah memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Bahkan sekalinya aku mengawali aku justru mengatakan hal aneh seperti ini. Chanyeol tersenyum padaku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kupikir aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan" aku terkekeh mendengarnya yang seperti orang merajuk itu –atau memang dia sedang merajuk.

"Aku Cuma memberitahukan perasaanku saja kok, tidak memin–"

"Kalau begitu aku yang meminta. Would you be mine?"

"Yes, I would" ini lamarankan?

**REVIEW JUSEYOO..**


End file.
